Santa Axel
by Yami Akurei
Summary: When Axel becomes the Santa Claus of the group what kind of mischief will ensue? Intentionally short chapters leading to the end. AkuRoku coupling Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas fellow fanfictioners and a Happy Holidays to you all! As a present to you all I decided to write this grouping of stories! I know they're all short, but I intended them to be. Not only that but I wanted to put them out by tonight, so can you blame me? XD

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And remember, it matters not which religion you are, but that you spend time with those you love.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldn't have stopped at the amount of games they have out. I would have made more and they'd all be on PS2! Also, I don't own any video poker online games. I'm sure you can guess the reason why I put this, but I'm not putting up disclaimers in the other chapters.

XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

I growled under my breath as I stalked the halls of The Castle That Never Existed. I couldn't believe what I had just gotten myself into, or should I say what my beloved Roxy had decided for me. I glared at my attire; red jacket and pants with white fur trim along with shiny black leather boots, my fire-red mane captured by a matching red and white fur trimmed hat. My Roxy forced me into playing Santa Claus. I thought over the conversation he had that I stupidly agreed to go into:

_Axel stared at Roxas in horror as Roxas held up the horrendous Santa Claus outfit; complete with beard and moustache._

_Roxas held the outfit towards Axel, "C'mon you only need to wear it for one day; it can't be that bad."_

_Axel glared at the offending outfit, "Yes Roxy, it CAN be that bad. I'm not going around the Castle granting people Christmas miracles. You're the one so into it, why can't you do it?"_

_Roxas stared down at the floor; eyes watering, "I wanted to, but I got the outfit too big. It won't fit me."_

_Axel's non-existent heart clenched at the tears; he moved a gloved hand to Roxas' eyes and wiped them away, "Aw c'mon Roxy don't cry, I'll do it okay? But I want a Christmas present from you when I'm done, and the facial hair is out."_

_Roxas nodded and shoved the outfit at Axel, "That's fine. I'll be waiting."_

_Axel sighed as he took the outfit and left for his room; somehow he had the feeling the blonde had conned him._

Sighing I returned to my task at hand; finding the other members and giving them a Christmas present. This wasn't going to be fun.

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Xemnas XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO Ooo

Walking the halls I looked at the small notepad in my hands holding the names of my co-workers in order. As always, Xemnas was first. I sighed; what the hell would he ask for? Naked pictures of Saix most likely. I rolled my eyes.

I knocked on his door, "Hey boss-man, guess who!"

I almost heard him roll his eyes, "Number Eight, what could you possibly want?"

I opened the door and entered to find him doing paper work, "Its not what I want, but you."

Xemnas looked up at me; brow raised in confusion, "What is that ridiculous get-up?"

I chuckled, "I'm Santa Axel, now what do you want so I can go ask everyone else."

Xemnas shook his head, "That's complete lunacy. Why would you do something like that?"

My thoughts went back once more to Roxy and my conversation, "Let's just say I lost a bet and get on with this. You want something right? Naked Saix photos maybe?"

Xemnas glared at me and I took the hint to start inching towards the door, "I want you to leave me alone and for you to get back to work this instant!"

Seeing my chance I dashed from the room, "No can do boss-man, but I'll take the leaving as your present! Later!"

I heard a barely suppressed groan as I ran down the hallway; taking out my notepad and a pencil while making a dash near Xemnas' name. One down, eleven to go. Woohoo!


	2. Chapter 2

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Xigbar XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

As I continued my quick pace down the hallway I wondered where I'd find my next victim- I mean gift receiver- yeah that'd work. I hoped no one was on a mission, I didn't think Roxas would let me get out of not helping everyone. I figured maybe I'd just go in numerical order; I mean that'd be the correct thing right? Let's not forget I could get my present right after I give Roxas his. Hell, that would work out.

I walked up to Xigbar's room and knocked on the door, "Hey Xiggy, you in there?"

I waited a few moments for an answer; and received none. I furrowed my brow and began tapping my foot. He was in there. He HAD to. He was just messing with me. Damn him so much. I glared at the door one last time and as I turned around, nearly receiving a stroke.

Xigbar was grinning at me from the ceiling, "Why hello, I thought I heard something."

I waited for my heart to stop pounding before replying, "Yeah, been here waiting for you. Roxas' sending me on a mission. What do you want for Christmas?"

Xigbar chuckled at me, "Well that would explain the outfit now wouldn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. It would. Now I return to my question, what do you want?"

He seemed to wait a few moments before answering, "Why I believe a new eye-patch is in order."

I raised a brow, "What's wrong with the one you have?"

Xigbar smirked, "Absolutely nothing, but its something I'd enjoy so why don't you hop to it, eh Flamesilocks?"

I clenched my teeth at the nickname; if I didn't get my temper in order he'd need a new eye-patch. Muttering about crazy old trigger happy pirates I made myself a Dark Portal and walked to the world awaiting me.

OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO Port Royal OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

I arrived in a dark lit world. It seemed sort of; rugged. I glared at nothing in particular and began my search for an eye-patch. Where the hell would they have such a thing? I heard Luxord talk about this place once; said there were pirates here or something like that. Stupid pirates.

As I walked through the town I received all sorts of looks; most likely from my choice of attire. I growled as I told myself I'd make Roxas hurt for making me wear this thing. I'd make sure he couldn't walk; that'll teach him for toning down my sexiness.

I was brought out of my revenge musings as I bumped into someone, "Hey, sorry man."

The stranger looked at me, "Eh, no problem mate. Didn't see you walkin' there either."

I looked the man over his hair was done in some weird fashion with random braids and a red bandanna, "Right, hey got a question, I'm looking for an eye-patch. Know where I can find one?"

The guy grinned, "I can get you one for a price."

I raised a brow, "Which would be?"

The guy chuckled, "You've got ta tell me why you're dressed in that ridiculous garb."

I sighed; this would be a recurring story, "My partner's sending me out to get people presents. I'm supposed to be Santa Claus."

This caused the guy to laugh, "Mate that's the saddest thing I've ever heard; and I've heard some sad stuff."

I frowned, "Can you help with the patch or are you going to laugh at me all day?"

The guy had the nerve to smirk at me, "No need to get your pants in a twist; Jack's here to help alright. Here, I've got one on me."

I took the eye-patch from the guy and waved him off; not daring to question why he'd give me his, "Thanks bud."

Opening my Dark Portal I exited the world; trying not to look back at the pirate behind me and what kind of look he was wearing. One of pissing himself most likely.

OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO Castle OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

I arrived outside Xigbar's doorway; just as when I'd left. I noticed him standing against the way; looking at me smugly.

I held up the eye-patch, "Here, a certified pirate gave it to me."

Xigbar grabbed in cautiously, "Really? Seems authentic to me."

I rolled my eyes and walked away; today was going to be long and annoying. Of that I could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Xaldin XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

I continued on the prowl; on the look-out for one of the crazy psychopaths, Xaldin. I bit my lip; I did not want to go ask him what he'd want. Probably to go torment some unsuspecting person, make someone fight for his amusement, something like that sounded about right.

I made my way to his room and knocked on the door, "Hey Xaldin, got a minute?"

I heard a growl before the door opened; revealing a pissed Xaldin, "What?"

I sighed as his face showed more confusion than anger, "Long story short I'm Santa, what do you want?"

Xaldin smirked at me, "Someone's tormenting you already, I have to think of something else then."

I bit my lip to keep from growling; damn he already found the loophole Xemnas missed, "Yeah."

Xaldin's smirk remained as he finally replied, "Get me a new victim to play with."

A grin almost touched my lips; I was right on the Munny with his choice in 'gifts', "Right, I'll be back."

I sighed and made a Dark Portal; figuring I'd go somewhere where playthings could be found in abundance.

XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX Underworld XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX

I frowned as I looked around the dreary landscape. Dead. Everything looked dead. This had to be the perfect place to find new victims; I mean the dead couldn't die again, right? I shook my head as I tossed away the depressing thought; that was too emo, even for Zexion.

I continued down further into a hollow and decaying cavern; this place really needed a remodeling. As I progressed further I found myself in pure darkness; I lit my Chakram and looked around; quickly noting two small demon-like creatures.

The plump red one looked up at me, "H-hey! What're you doing here?"

I grinned, "I'm looking for victims for my friend. Seen any lately?"

The skinny green one chuckled, "We see 'em all the time. Any in particular?"

I shook my head, "Just the types you can torment."

The green one frowned, "You can't torment them, they're already dead."

This caused me to frown, "Anything ALIVE in here then?"

The red one furrowed his brows, "You're the only thing alive in here buddy. And you should get out before we make you."

I growled at them and plucked them up by their tails, "Maybe I'll just give him you guys. I'm sure he'd enjoy you two."

The green one began shaking, "H-hey l-let's not be t-too hasty. We have something for you."

The red one joined in, "Y-yeah! They're sea monkeys!"

I raised them to eye level, "Sea monkeys? Are you kidding me? Why the hell would he want sea monkeys?"

The green one grinned sheepishly, "B-because everyone likes sea monkeys?"

The red one gulped, "What he means to say is these are Underworld sea monkeys. They grow up to become pretty vicious."

This piqued my curiosity, "Oh really? Sounds like he might enjoy that."

The green one handed over a small packet and I dropped them; watching them run off. I reopened my Dark Portal and chuckled; Xaldin would enjoy his new pet, and if he didn't I knew where to find two others.

OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO Castle OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

I arrived outside Xaldin's door, the black-haired wind user nowhere in sight.

I knocked on his door again, "Xaldin, I got you a pet instead!"

He opened the door; a peeved look present, "I didn't ask for a pet, I asked for victims."

I gulped and randomly thought up an excuse, "I know, but I couldn't get the perfect victim for you; see the stores were sold out. Instead they said a pet would be the perfect thing for you so that way…you can find your own victims?"

Xaldin smirked slightly, "That's intelligent; even for you Axel."

I handed him the sea monkey packet, "Here they said the sea monkeys become vicious when they grow up. Maybe you can put them in someone's bath or something."

Xaldin snickered as I began to walk away, "If you weren't so soft to that blonde, you would be a remarkable accomplice."


	4. Chapter 4

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Vexen XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

I shuddered as I remembered Xaldin's departing words; that guy freaked me too much to want to be accomplices, and I was too fond of a certain blonde of mine. I took out my notepad and placing checks next to Xaldin and Xigbar; apparently Vexen was next. I could already guess what the scientist would want. Radioactive chemicals, new beakers, a Bunsen burner; oh the excitement.

I wandered down to the lab and put a large grin on, "Oh Vexy! I've come to pester you!"

Vexen raised his goggles and sent a glare my way, "Axel what do you want, and why are you in that costume?"

I bit my lip; the story already getting annoying, "Roxy wants me to play Santa Axel. So Vexen you appear to be on my Nice List. Anything in particular I can get you?"

Vexen gave a lop-sided grin, "Why that's nice of him; I'll have to return him the favor. Hmm, if you can get Marluxia off my hands for the rest of forever that'd be perfect for me."

I sighed, "Something a little more realistic?"

Vexen frowned, "Something's impossible for you Axel? I find that hard for you and your enormous ego."

I glared at him, "Its not impossible, I just don't wanna play babysitter with him. I'd much rather spend time with my Roxy."

Vexen sighed, "Fine. Get me a new test subject."

I sighed, this was becoming a quest WAY too quickly for my liking. Growling I opened a Dark Portal; not really caring who I took. I'm sure they wouldn't be missed that much.

XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO Villain's Vale OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX

I looked around and whistled; whoever it was, they had a nice set-up going on here. Very…villainous.

Apparently my whistle had attracted attention as a large black cat-like thing came up with a disgruntled look, "Hey pal what'chu doin' here? Ain't you know this is Maleficient's territory?"

I grinned slightly at his oh so grammatically correct capabilities, "No I didn't know. So where is this Maleficient?"

The cat-thing frowned, "She ain't here. She ain't been here for awhile. I've been takin' up control a da Heartless for her though. Now what'chu doin' here?"

I chuckled; it was perfect, "Nothing much, just doing some kidnapping."

He gave me a startled look before I jumped at him and knocked him out. Wow, that was barely a work-out. I frowned at him and hoped he'd be a good enough test subject for Vexen. Maybe he'd even learn how to talk correctly. I doubted it.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck I re-opened my Dark Portal and walked back to return.

OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO Castle OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

I reappeared back in the lap and dropped the cat-thing on the floor near Vexen, "You got yourself a new subject."

I watched as Vexen's face lit up, "Where'd you get him Axel? Did you hurt him?"

I chuckled as I began walking away, "Naw, he's really pretty pathetic so he really shouldn't be injured. Just play nice, I may need to return him if you don't like him."


	5. Chapter 5

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Lexaeus XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

Checking Vexen off my list I looked down to my next name and sighed; surely I was going to get a headache at how complicated this would become. I was going to visit the strong-silent type, Lexaeus. Great.

As I approached Lexaeus' room I noticed the door adjacent; deciding to use this as a conversation starter I pushed the door open and entered, "Lexy! Its Santa Axel; now tell me what you want."

Lexaeus looked at me and shrugged; oh this was going perfectly.

I tried again, "C'mon Roxy wants me to get everybody something. There's gotta be something you want, right?"

Finally there was a break in his silence, "No; not really. But tell him I appreciate your efforts."

I sighed, "There's really nothing?"

Lexaeus nodded and I dropped my head. Roxy wouldn't be happy if I just gave up.

I squeezed the bridge of my nose, "Tell ya what big guy; I'll be on the look-out for something for you. How's that?"

Lexaeus shrugged once more and I left his room; that was the best I could do for him. I wandered the halls and decided maybe Roxy had an idea for the big guy. As I knocked on Roxy's door I waited for the door to open. I started getting impatient as I got no reply before opening the door myself to find Roxy on his bed wrapping something in shiny red paper. This piqued my interest.

Roxy looked up startled as he furrowed his brows, "What're you doing in here? I thought you were out being Santa."

I grinned, "I was but then I took a break because I missed you so much."

Roxy frowned at me, "But Axel what about everyone else?"

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm trying to think of what to get Lexaeus, but you know him; he's impossible."

Roxy got off the bed and got something off his window sill, "I figured you'd run across that issue. Here give him this."

I looked between him and the gift, "Wait…what? What is it?"

Roxy chuckled, "You'll see when you give it to him."

I gave him a confused look before heading out, "Fine, and thanks Roxy."

Roxy smiled, "Not a problem. But remember, don't come back until you're done."

I groaned and left his room to go back to Lexaeus. Now what could be in the box? It was wrapped in a shiny amber paper with a bright green bow. Take it from Roxy to color-code people's presents with their elements; I wouldn't expect anything less.

It didn't take long to return to Lexaeus' room; this time I was excited. The entire walk there I had spent trying to figure out what Roxy had gotten him.

As I entered the room I handed Lexaeus the present and sat on the bed, "Go ahead and open it."

Lexaeus took the present and looked at me; confused.

I grinned, "C'mon, I have no idea what's in there. I was told to deliver it to you."

Lexaeus smiled and, too slowly for my tastes, opened the present. Beneath the wrapping paper was a palm-sized cardboard box; as he opened it a small smile graced his features. He took out a small rock with googly-eyes and a misshapen smile. I chuckled lightly at the gift; Roxy had given him a pet rock. Who would've thunk it?

Lexaeus looked towards me; smile still in place, "Thank you and Roxas."

I grinned at him; beginning to walk out of the room, "No problem, it was all Roxy's idea. I'll give him your thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Zexion XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

As I walked out of Lexaeus' room I pulled out my notepad and checked who was next. I scowled; Zexion. Great, another silent type. At least you could get more words out of him. As I headed towards the library, I tried to think about what he might want. A book. It was that simple.

As I entered the library I thanked my sexiness that he was here and not running amok on a mission. I chuckled to myself; Zexion running amok? Oh that would TOTALLY happen. I shook my head from my musings and looked at the steel-blue hair-colored member.

Zexion scowled at me and closed his book, "You look idiotic; what do you want?"

I smiled at him, "I'm Santa; can't you tell? What do you want for Christmas little boy?"

This caused him to glare at me, "I want you to leave me alone. Can you do that?"

I tsk-ed at him and waved my index finger, "Sorry I don't do repeats. What else do you want?"

Zexion sighed and flipped his emo bangs away; which returned as if they hadn't been swept away, "Get me a book. Something I've yet to read. And make it interesting. Can you do that?"

I smirked, "Of course I can do that."

My smirk held as I created a Dark Portal and walked through it; so not only was I kidnapping today but I was stealing too? Oooh I was so naughty.

OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX Beast's Castle XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

I kept to the shadows as I walked around the extremely-large castle. A place this humongous had to have a library, right? I was started to get irritated as I was finding everything except a library. They even had a ballroom. A BALLROOM! But there wasn't even a frickin-!? I kept the thought to myself as I entered the library.

I muttered under my breath as I looked over the different spines. There had to be over a thousand books here. Now I had to find something Zexy had never read? Was that even possible?! It had to be. Somewhere there had to be a book he'd never touched in his whole non-existent life.

I grabbed a few books off the shelf and placed them on a small table near an over-sized armchair before moving around and looking for more books. I continued this process until there was a large stack of books and I began to hear voices nearing my room. I looked up quickly and dashed to the stack of books; there was no way I could carry them all with me.

As the voices became more clearer I grabbed random books from my pile and created a Dark Portal; if Zexy didn't like what I got him I could always go back and find more. Before the door could open I dashed into the Dark Portal.

OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO Castle OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

I dumped all the books onto the floor as I arrived at the castle and put a hand to my chest; trying to calm my non-existent heart. I looked up and saw Zexy smirking at me.

I picked up the books and handed them to him, "Merry Christmas Zexy; like any of them?"

He overlooked my pile and plucked one out from the middle; causing my pile to fall, "Surprisingly enough I've never read this one. The others seem vaguely familiar; place them somewhere."

I grinned; the objective had been met, "No problem, now if you don't mind me I've got to make others' wishes come true."

I chuckled as he scoffed at me; walking out of the library and towards the next one on my list.


	7. Chapter 7

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Saix XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

As I looked down at my notepad I stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't….it was. Saix. Damn it all to hell! I growled and began heading to Saix's room. Why the hell was he on the list? Couldn't I just skip him? Roxy came to mind as I thought that and the idea died right there. Damn it Roxy!

As I knocked on Saix's door I wished it all was over; without even having to start it. That would be amazing. I wanted that to be my Christmas wish. Xaldin was intolerable, but Saix…Saix was just a brown-noser.

I was contemplating walking away just as Saix's door opened. He looked me over with cautious eyes before stepping out into the hallway.

I sighed, "I'm Santa, now what do you want?"

He raised a brow and shook his head, "Do I want to know why you're in that absurd ensemble?"

I groaned, "Roxy's making me do it. Now just tell me what you want so I can get on with the list."

Saix smirked, "I've got something; I'd like to stop finding you and Roxas doing each other everywhere I go."

I grinned at him, "That's a big no can do; how about something else?"

Saix scowled, "I don't see why you cannot do that. Not everyone needs to take part of your exhibitionism. If you're going to do those things then keep them in either of your rooms; not to mention don't forget to lock your doors."

I chuckled, "We can't help it if we're in public when we feel the need to get it on. It's a very natural thing. If you don't want to see us do it, then why do you keep going out of your way to find us?"

Saix scoffed, "You THINK I want to find you boning Roxas? You're sorely mistaken. I DREAD encountering you two together like that."

I sighed, "I'm only messing with you Saix, calm down. Now what else do you want?"

Saix glared at me, "I want co-workers that aren't so easy-going about their missions."

I moved my hand to cover my forehead; this wasn't going to get any easier, "Be materialistic or I'm going to skip you. Roxy will just have to deal with me not getting both you or Xemnas a present."

Saix looked at me shocked, "You refused to give the Superior a gift?!"

I glared at him, "Its not my fault. He didn't want one."

Saix returned my glare, "You go back there and get him something."

Something inside me snapped before I created a Dark Portal behind Saix and shoved him in there. I followed him; leaving my Dark Portal open.

I looked at my surroundings and smirked, "Since I didn't get either of you a present, I got you both each other. Besides; it's the season to be with those you care about."

I walked through my Portal as I snickered; leaving a surprised Saix laying atop a confused Xemnas' desk. I couldn't have planned that more perfectly. Oh wait, yes I could. Saix could be cuffed to Xemnas' bed and I could've stripped him then shoved Xemnas through a Dark Portal so he'd land atop of Saix. I smirked once more; maybe next year.


	8. Chapter 8

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Demyx XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

I yawned as I checked my notepad; crossing off Saix's name in the process. Demyx, eh? That wouldn't be very hard. The kid had to be a pretty simple shopper, right? I chuckled, this would be a snap.

Walking to his room I heard him playing his sitar; I knocked on his door and he was in front of me in seconds, "Hey Dem."

Demyx grinned at me, "Hey Ax, what's with the suit?"

I chuckled, "I'm Santa Axel of course. So Demyx; what would you like for Christmas?"

I watched as his face brightened and his eyes lit up, "I can have something for Christmas!?"

Man this kid was adorable, "Yes you can have something. I wouldn't ask unless I meant to follow through with it all."

Demyx placed a finger to his lips and began to think; I finally got my answer five minutes later, "I want a Zexy to play with."

I stared at him dumbfounded, "That's it?"

He chuckled at me, "Yup. Pretty simple huh?"

I nodded; I hadn't expected him to take five minutes to think of something that easy. Oh well it was Dem I was dealing with. I nodded and began my trek back to the library thinking of how I could get Zexy to come with me to Dem's room. Maybe if I asked really nicely?

As I entered the library I noticed he was still there; reading his new book, "Hey Zexy got a favor for you."

He looked up from his book, "Which would be?"

I chuckled sheepishly, "Dem wants to play with you for his Christmas gift."

He sighed, "I don't think so. I'm pretty into this book."

I pouted, "Aw but c'mon I was the one who got you the book. I mean Christmas only comes once a year, you've got as much time as you want to finish that book."

Zexion closed his book and stared at me; face devoid of all emotion, "Do you know what playtime with Demyx consists of?"

I thought about it before shaking my hand; I've always been too busy with Roxy to accept Demyx's playtime invitations, "No idea."

His face paled if it was even possible, "He makes you play dress up for a half hour then he plays his sitar for an hour. After that he decides to play hair stylist before concluding that the finisher is watching these horrible movies that he always ends up crying."

I felt myself pale too; that was pretty bad, "Alright, hey I'll make a bargain. You do this for me and I'll do something for you."

Zexion seemed to contemplate as he finally agreed, "Fine. I'll come up with something, but you're not allowed to skip out on it with some crappy excuse."

I nodded; sure I wouldn't enjoy whatever Zexion had in store. He wasn't a schemer for nothing. Zexion picked himself up as we both walked up towards Dem's room.

As we approached I looked towards Zexion, "You can always try and change his mind of things to do can't you?"

He sighed before knocking on the door, "Once he's set on something its impossible to change his mind. Believe me; I've tried."

I gulped as Demyx opened the door and hugged Zexion, who blushed lightly, before dragging him inside his room, "Thanks Ax! I owe you something! Later!"

I frowned; poor Zexion. Would he be okay? Of course he would. If he got into any real trouble he could always create an illusion and sneak away. I shook my head and began walking away; I was almost done, I didn't have enough time to waste on worrying.


	9. Chapter 9

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Luxord XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

As I checked my notepad I chuckled; it was Luxord's turn was it? Surely the gambler had to be almost as easy as Demyx. I crossed off Demyx's name and headed toward the card-player's room.

I knocked on the door joyously, "Hey Luxord guess who!"

Luxord opened the door and smiled at me, "Why Axel, what a pleasant surprise. Are you supposed to be wearing that attire, or did you get into a fight with your closet?"

I laughed, "Naw, Roxy's making me play Santa. So Lux, what do you want for Christmas?"

Luxord returned the laugh, "Why I'd enjoy a rousing game of cards, but I don't believe that's an option now is it?"

I shook my head, "Sadly no its not. What else you in the mood for?"

He grinned at me, "If you can get me a new play-toy I'd be most grateful."

I nodded and turned to leave, "I'll try my best."

I chuckled as I opened my Dark Portal; I'd have to give this thing a break pretty soon, and thought of where exactly would have a new play-toy for Lux.

XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO Radiant Gardens OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX

I took a quick peek at my surroundings before exiting my Portal; making sure the coast was clear. I'd been lucky so far to get caught now. Apparently I was in some sort of computer lab. I walked to, what would be considered the front of the room, the gigantic sized computer monitor and turned to look around.

There had to be something I could give to Lux that he'd like. A small computer caught my eye as I walked towards it and began messing around with it. I began clicking buttons before a pop-up game called Video Poker appeared. I grinned and closed the laptop; I just found his present. He was sure to enjoy his new toy.

I opened a new portal and walked quickly into it; I didn't need to gamble on getting caught again.

OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO Castle OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO XxX OoO

I arrived outside Luxord's room; the blonde carelessly waiting for me.

He grinned as I exited the Portal, "You got me a toy I take it?"

I grinned as I handed him the laptop, "Of course I did. I didn't have anytime to wrap it though."

He laughed as he opened the laptop and noticed the game's pop-up, "My, my, that's perfectly fine with me. Why thank you Axel; I owe you one."

I chuckled as I walked away, "Yes, and Roxy too. He's the one who got me into the giving spirit."


	10. Chapter 10

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Marluxia XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

I chuckled as I crossed Luxord's name off my notepad. That guy was a loon, but in a good way. I wished I could've had more time to hang out with him, but I only had two more people to deal with before I got my Roxy Time; and that was time I never wanted to skip out on.

I frowned as I noted the next person on the list; Marluxia. He was a good guy; crazy and effeminate, but a good guy nonetheless. What the hell was I saying? That guy was a bigger perv than me, and that was saying something. I sighed as I headed down to Marluxia's room.

I knocked on the door quickly, "Hey Marly get your ass out here."

A few moments passed before I heard him, "Yes Axel?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to continue yelling at you through the door. Get out here before you don't get a present."

It was as if the door couldn't open quick enough, "Axel I knew you couldn't resist my charms, but you know I'm into blondes. Maybe if we dyed you hair I could make an exception."

I glared at him; hoping he'd spontaneous combust, "I'm not dyeing my hair."

He slyly grinned as he looked me over, "Axel-dear what ARE you wearing?"

I took a step back; not wanting him to jump me, "It's a Santa Claus outfit; now what do you want for Christmas?"

Marluxia's grin remained, "I'd like some nude photos of Roxy. I KNOW you have some."

I bit my lip until I tasted blood; like hell I'd give him naked pictures of my Roxy, "No. Now what do you want?"

He sighed lazily, "Aw, alright. I want Vexen out of his lab; I know you can manage that."

I rolled my eyes; of course I could handle that. Did I want to? No, no I didn't, but did I have much of a choice? Sighing I headed down to Vexen's lab; trying to come up with a plan. What I didn't understand was why Marluxia was following me.

I looked back at the pink-haired psycho and before I could ask he answered, "Your job's just to get him out of the lab. I'm going to take him with me of course."

I sighed once more. Of course; that made all the sense in the world. Yeah, of course.

We arrived at the lab and hid around the corner; watching Vexen. He seemed to be working with some beakers; his new test subject was tied to a chair. I chuckled slightly before lighting a few of the beakers on fire; what I should've checked before was what was in them. Oh well.

I heard Vexen yell as I watched him dash out of the lab. Marluxia took advantage of surprise and jumped on him; tying him with rope and creating a Dark Portal of his own.

Marluxia picked up Vexen turned my way, "Thanks again Axel; Merry Christmas."

I followed Vexen as Marluxia dragged him away; his eyes pleading. I shook it off and continued on my way. That was one psycho out of my hair. Only one more left.


	11. Chapter 11

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Larxene XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

I stared at the list. I only had one more person left. One more! Unfortunately that person just so happened to be Larxene. Yeah Larxene, the crazy psycho bitch who likes to electrocute people for fun. Oh this was going to be a joyous event.

I walked slowly to her room; relishing the last few moments I might have left. I should've said good-bye to Roxy. Maybe even tried to have sex with him one last time before visiting her. If I got out of this un-castrated I knew EXACTLY what I was going to go do.

As I arrived I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Hey Larxene?"

I heard a growl on the other side of the door before stomping; she opened the door scowling, "What the hell do you want Axel?"

I put on a sheepish grin, "I had a question for you."

Larxene paused a moment to take in my outfit and burst out laughing, "Did you lose a bet?"

I let my face become serious, "You're not the first person to ask me that, but no I didn't."

Larxene continued to laugh, "Then what the hell happened to your clothes?"

I struggled to refrain from setting her ablaze, "Roxy wanted me to dress up as Santa-"

Larxene interrupted before I could continue, "And you let him? Geez Axel what happened to your balls? Does little Roxy wear the pants in your relationship?"

I scowled, "My balls are intact thank you very much. I decided to go along with Roxy's plan. And I like to think I wear that pants."

Larxene gave me a face that showed she didn't believe a word I'd said, "Yeah, sure Axel. If you say so. So what did you want anyway?"

I continued to scowl; I knew she was joking but that didn't mean anything to me, "He wanted me to go and ask people what they wanted for Christmas."

Larxene seemed to think about this, "What I want for Christmas huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah; that'd be the question."

Larxene scoffed, "I want to find one person in this Organization who is neither gay or a push-over."

I blinked, "That's what you want?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's what I want. You're all such babies."

I growled, "Fine. I'll find someone."

She chuckled, "Yeah good luck with that."

I walked away from her room; who the hell wasn't gay in the Organization? That seemed to be the sixty-thousand dollar question apparently. Silently I ticked off all the co-workers. Once I was done I was left with Lexaeus, Luxord, Xigbar and Xaldin. But let's face it; she wanted someone not a push-over either. That took Lexaeus and Luxord out.

I began heading back to Xaldin's room; I had more of a chance of him not being gay, but I honestly had no idea his sexual preference.

I knocked on his door, "Hey Xaldin, got another question for you."

Xaldin came to the door; emotionless, "What do you want?"

I chuckled sheepishly, "Well this is going to sound weird, but are you gay?"

A glare decided right then to grace Xaldin's emotionless face, "I'm not gay."

I began to inch away from the intimidating person in front of me, "'Course you aren't; never said you were. Just wanted to settle a question with a friend. Now if you'll excuse me; I've got to go."

Before Xaldin could make any remark I ran off towards Larxene's room. As I arrived I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't following me.

I knocked once before Larxene answered the door, "Xaldin's not gay."

She blinked at me, "You're serious?"

I nodded; still looking around paranoid, "I asked him myself. He's not."

She began laughing at me, "Geez you're such an idiot; I didn't expect you to honestly ask him. Whatever."

I waved her off before making my way up to Roxas' bedroom; finally I was done.


	12. Chapter 12

OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX Roxas XxX OoO OoO OoO XxX OoO OoO

I arrived at Roxas' room with a spring in my step and a song in my heart. …well maybe not a song and definitely not in my heart. But you get what I'm going for; I was finally going to see my Roxy after all of the shit I'd been through. I knocked on his door and waited for a reply.

When he didn't answer I opened the door myself and noticed my little blonde laying on his bed; asleep. I half groaned as I noted I wouldn't have any Christmas nookie; the other half watched in awe at how beautiful he was when he was asleep. That's when I noticed the present near his hand.

Apparently he'd been waiting for me to finish to give me the present, but fell asleep with it near him. I sat down at the edge of his bed and picked up the present. It was the same shiny red paper he'd been using before when I walked in on him. So he was wrapping my present when I came in. I'd figured as much.

I looked Roxy over again as I placed the present on the window sill and stripped out of the jacket and boots; deciding to lay with my blonde. I smirked as he unconsciously snuggled closer to me; I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled his hair.

I gently kissed his forehead before whispering, "Merry Christmas Roxy."


End file.
